


I've got you in my sight (like prey)

by CreepingSoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Winteriron Bang, for petroltogo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: "Starborns are not touched by death the way most living beings are. It comes at the price of a fascination with death—and those who cause it."Tony doesn’t know how to stay dead. The Asset doesn’t know how not to kill. They meet somewhere in the middle. Who said murder is a bad basis for a relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kill Me Gently (But Don't You Dare Get Up And Leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109308) by [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo). 



_No more threads to pull her back_


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"There is something in that absent-minded gaze"_


End file.
